After Midnight
by Mrs.Quincy25
Summary: Lois and Clark have a chat after the days events. Sequel to Future sight.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Summary: Lois and Clark have a chat after the days events. Sequel to Future sight. You should read Future sight first otherwise you won't really understand.

* * *

**Kent House After Midnight**

(Normal Pov)

It was after midnight and Clark still couldn't go to Sleep. He was in bed just starring at the ceiling. He couldn't believe what happened today. On top of knowing his future he kissed Lois. Which felt so right he thought. Afterwards he told his mom. Who he taught would have not taken it well. But she surprisingly took it great. She loved the idea of Lois being the mother to her grandchildren. But what was on Clark mind was how his dad would have taken it. Now that his dad was gone a lot changed. Clark was always thinking of how things would have been if he hadn't passed away. Clark couldn't sleep with those thoughts anymore. So he got up and put his shirt which was on the floor and went to the kitchen from the couch he was currently sleeping in.

(Clark's Pov)

As he got up to go to the kitchen his thoughts drifted to Lois. She was apparently not home yet. She would start ranting if she saw him up. But he'd would just have to deal. As that thought crossed his mine she entered the house. She was wearing her yellow tank top with her mahogany jacket on top some jeans and her normal ponytail. After all that happened in the day Clark just couldn't stop thinking about her being attractive and never really noticing till now.

(Lois Pov)

As Lois entered the house she saw Clark wasn't in the couch so she looked in the kitchen. Her eye's landing on Clark. He was in red plaid boxer's and a T-shirt. She'd seen him in less probably that why it didn't phase him that she caught him in boxer's she thought. So she went to sit on a stool beside him.

"Didn't I tell you not to wait up for me."

"Well sorry for disappointing you Lois but I'm not up cause of you."

"Then why are you up?"

"Because I can't go to sleep."

"Yea you do have that lack of sleep look."

"Thanks for noticing genius."

"Ha ha ha"

"Where were you anyway?" He asked with a concerned look in his eyes.

"What afraid the future mother of your children got into danger?" She said with a grin.

"Yes, as a matter of fact. Still can't get use to you're my wife thing so don't rub it in."

"Well I can't get over I'm going to push out three Kids."

"LOIS!!!!"

"What??? I still love them even though I don't know them."

"So why can't you sleep smallville?"

"I guess just wondering what dad would have said if I would have told him what we saw."

"So does that mean you told Mrs.Kent?"

"Yea I thought she should know."

"Smallville I don't need the world knowing were going to get married, especially when it so far away from happening."

* * *

Well tell me what you think if it sounds goo to all of you i will keep posting. Please and Thank you. 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to all who reviewed here's the second chapter. Sorry it's small but it's all i had already written. The next chapter will be bigger since its probably the last chapter.

Well enjoy!!

* * *

"I thought she should no who her future daughter in law would be."

"So how did she take it?"She said while they moved from the kitchen to the couch and sat down.

"She took it surprisingly great"

"That's great I thought she would have been upset that it wasn't little miss goody two shoes"

"She cares a lot for you Lois and so did my dad they thought of you as there daughter and my mom still does."

"Smallville you know I lost someone to."

"I know, your mom you told me."

"It's not good to be stuck in the past smallville a lot of people need you. He'll always be with you, inside of your heart and I know he'd be happy to know your going to be a dad in the future."

"Your mom would be happy to Lois."

"Surprised more like it, never did play with baby dolls unlike my sister and after her death I was to caught up in trying to be a mom and take care of the little family I had left."She said as she placed her head on his shoulder.

"Well she would still be proud."He said looking down at her and smiling.

"Thank's smallville you always no what to say that's probably why I married you"She said looking up at Clark.

* * *

Well what do you guys think? Love to here what you think so review!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey thanks to all who reviewed. Sorry took so long and that this chapter is so short but guess what!!!!! This is not the end there's another chapter coming soon it won't be big either since it's the last chapter. So let me stop rambling and let you get down to the reading. Enjoy!!!

* * *

"About that, why did you kiss me?" He said with a grin 

"It was impulse, plus don't act like you didn't kiss back."

"I know I did."

"Our future is probably around the corner smallville" She said looking up at him.

"I'm starting to hope it is" He said as he leaned down and kissed her like he been wanting to all day.

Lois pov

She was surprised at the kiss Clark was giving her. But she responded and returned it with all the passion she had from the last kiss.When the kiss ended Lois looked at Clark in shock. All Clark could do was smile.

"Sorry, I've been wanting to do that all day"

"Well don't be just don't do it again. Not until we're sure of what we feel"

"Why?"

"Because smallville doesn't it feel like your cheating on Lana?"

"That's the thing Lois I feel different around you like I can be myself. Unlike with Lana I have to be the perfect boyfriend."

"Well that's for sure but smallville if you feel like this _she motioned with her hands_ then why don't you brake up with her. I swear smallville you can be such a rocket scientist when you wanna be!"

"Ha ha Lois it's just Lana's been the love f my life for so long I just can't see myself with someone else but she doesn't make me feel me like you do."

"I am very flattered that i make you feel you Smallville but only you can decide what you want."

"What about you Lois?"

"You'll know how I feel when it comes up but for now I'm just wondering what we name our children. Because I don't think Clark jr is suitable since that's the dog's name."

"Lois your so funny _he said with sarcasm in his voice_ and that's not the dogs name."

"Whatever I actually like the name Sam what about you?" She said with a yawn.

"That sound's great Lois" He said as he looked at Lois sleeping on his shoulder he new his neck was probably going to hurt in the morning but he didn't care cause it felt so right to have Lois sleeping right beside him.

* * *

Well what do you think? Love to hear so review!!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey sorry I took so long but i was busy with exams and all. This is not the last chapter i divided it into two chapter's. It's not that long but it was better to divide it into two chapters. Thanks to all my reviewers without you there no story's. Without further disturbance Enjoy.

* * *

**In the Morning**

**Martha's Pov**

Martha was coming down the stairs when she saw them on the couch asleep. She thought it was so

cute how could she be mad at something that she knew was going to happen. Even if they didn't see it at the begininng she did. It was all just surface tension. She didn't want to be mean but she loved the idea of Lois and Clark more than the idea of Clark and Lana. Lana always managed to leave Clark brooding over their relationship. Which she truly didn't always like but unlike Lana, Lois always had Clark laughing or simply smiling which she loved. As she approached the last step's she admired how cute they looked together she couldn't hardly wait to see the grandchildren they would give her in the future. The thought of Clark being a dad made her so happy she knew that up there in the sky Jonathan was smiling just as she was. Clark always thought he would end up alone now look at him. Martha guess that someone from the future probably sent the Crystal ball so that they would finally get a hint but she was happy they did. When she got up close she tried very hard to keep quiet while she headed to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for when they got up. But when she headed to kitchen to start to cook she felt someone behind her. She already knew who it was all those years served to recognize it was Clark.

"Good morning."

"Morning mom"

"So how did you Sleep?" She said with a sheepish grin

"Alright why?"

"You two just looked so adorable together."

"MOM!!!"

"It's true and lower your voice we don't want Lois waking up." She as she scolded him.

"Yeah not without her Coffee because we all Know how cranky she is without it." He said with a grin.

"Well that's just Lois you'll get use to it ."

"I still can't believe were married to begin with."

"Well I knew it all along you two were meant for each other."

"How can that be if were always fighting mom?"

"The fighting serves a purpose, opposites attract Clark just like me and your dad."

"Yeah I guess, someone really wanted to drop us a hint."

"Yes and I am really glad they did."

As she said that Lois woke up she looked around and spotted at the man that currently occupied her dreams. She also saw Martha the person who she thought the world of, she considered the women her mother since she was always there for her.

When she got up she went to the kitchen.

"Good morning Mrs. Kent, Good morning Clark."

"Good morning Lois here's your coffee."

"Thanks Mrs.Kent always so thought full. By the way Clark hope you didn't wake up with a bad back."

" I didn't but thanks for worrying." He said with a mischievous grin.

" Don't be to flattered." She said with a smile.

"Oh I'm not."

"Kid's stop bickering. Clark go take a bath and don't you have to do some chores."

"What about Lois?" He said in little kid Voice.

"Lois will take a bath after."

"Yeah smallville so hurry it up why don't you." She said with mischievous smile.

"Fine." Said Clark as he gave up.

* * *

What do you think? Love to hear your answer so plz review. 


	5. Chapter 5

**In the kitchen**

" So how did you sleep Lois?" Said Martha with the same grin she gave Clark.

"Mrs.Kent I know where your going with this."

"I know it's just that as I told Clark you two looked so cute together."

"You told Clark that and what did he say?" Asked Lois with interested in the answer.

"Well he was as shocked as you and he still can't believe you two are married."

"Trust me Mrs.Kent me neither."

"I know but some how I told you didn't I that there was a Jonathan out there for you."

"I just didn't think he was so close."

"Well what do you think about the subject?" Martha said looking interested in the answer.

"What do you mean what do I think?" She asked confused

"What do you think about you two being together?"

"Well personally I'm actually glad it's Clark he just such an honorable person." She answered with a surprise of what she just realized.

" I'm glad you end up with him you make his face just light up."

"I actually thought you would prefer Lana than me."

"As long as he's happy I am and you make him more happier than her."

"Never in a million years I thought I would here that." she said as she heard the shower's turn off.

"Well your hearing it from me now. But I just have one more question do you think you can love Clark?"

"You know Mrs.Kent I can't believe what am about to say and you'll be the one to hear it first. I think... I'm already falling in love with Clark.

Mrs.Kent couldn't believe her ear's but she was Happy as can be. Lois couldn't believe what came out her mouth but she had to admit what she realized a moment ago. She was falling in love without a doubt. All Martha could do was stand up and hug Lois. Lois was surprised but pleased that her mother-in-law would be none other than Martha Kent she was a great person. She was also glad that she would end up with the boy scout. To her, life was looking nothing but great.

The End


End file.
